Miserable Mood
by lozzieeeXO
Summary: Hotaru made a mistake. It was only a dance...but a mistake none the less..that seemed to set off a chain of events that she doesn't regret but it still put her in a miserable mood. Hotaru X Darien


_**A/N:**_sorry if i spelt Hotaru wrong somtimes.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ i do not own Sailor Moon.

_'By the time you find your perfect prince, he will be waiting for his perfect princcess'_ this was the last thing my mother ever said to me, but i expected nothing else, otherwise she wouldn't be my mother.

It was complicated. Not really but to tell you the whole story i would have to go back a week. To the date of my original mistake, the mistake the lead to the chain of events that put me in this miserable mood.

**ONE WEEK AGO- THE GRAND BALL** (_that i did not attend under my own free will_)

I hated being introduced. It was embarrassing and pointless, but i participated anyway, so as not to disgrace my planet.

Yes i have a planet. Sometimes i wish that planet were Pluto, simply because it is the furthest away from all the other planets. I am the princess of Saturn, Princess Hotura. The announcer introduces me and i walk out onto the balcony that looks out across the ballroom, my arm is linked with a stranger. I think he said he was a noblemen from Venus, or was it Earth? i don't know. I am looking across the ballroom, wondering where my friends are. They have all been introduced, only the Princesses from Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and the Moon. It is the silver millennium, the millennium of the Moon. I really do not like the moon much, it is to cheerful. I suit my planet and i love it. It is quite, feared, powerful, gloomy and so much more. I am the princess of Destruction, i live in the Titan Castle, i live alone, along with my servants and maids, and my gardener Greg. I am the princess of Death and Rebirth.

I watch them dance gracefully around the wooden floors. They look so mature and in control. Some days i wish i was like them. But im not, and im happy about that right now. Although i do wish i had some one to dance with.

I watched a particular couple, the girl looked around my age, her silver hair flowed behind her. I knew who she was. The Moon Princess, Serenity, although we called her Serena. The man she danced with was who caught my attention. It was not what he wore that caught my eye, because he wore the expected black formal suit. Serena seemed to fit to effortlessly into his arms, they were like two-jigsaw pieces that just fitted together. I did not mean to look that long, i did not notice i was staring until he looked at me. His midnight blue eyes gazed into my violet eyes, I thought it was a coincidence. But it could not have been an accident, he continued to look at me as he moved around the dancefloor with Serena. I did not look away, i couldnt. The Dance ended, i was to embarrassed to speak to him, so i left the Moon Palace and sat in their garden. It was beautiful, i loved looking at the earth, and the view was perfect from where i sat. From saturn i could barley see the earth, i have never been there but i have always wanted to. I heard a twig snap behind me, some one was walking towards me. I dont want to turn around, hopefully they will go around, i dont feel like talking and im not very good at making conversation, im what people call Shy. A figure sat beside me, i kept staring at the Earth.

"Beautiful isn't it" the voice said, it was deep and husky, a man. Which made me even more nervous.

"it is" i said, i think my voice sounds squeaky, i dont know why.

"Have you ever been?" he asked

"no" i replied, see im not very good at making conversation, but im determined to try. "But i have always wanted too"

"Its almost as beautiful as it looks from the outside, especially on warm day" he said

"I prefer the rain" i said bluntly, i hope i dont sound mean. He laughed.

I turned my head to look at him, damn it. Him, the nameless man who was dancing with Serena, the man i came out here to avoid.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked

"where?" i replied, he laughed slightly, im not a funny person.

"Out here" he said. He stood up and offerd me his hand, i hesitated before i took his hand. This was not normal, but at least we could still faintly here the music from inside.

We danced. Slowly, nothing at all like what he and Serena danced, it was not quick paced or up-beat, it was slow and almost sad, i liked it.

"HOTURA! GET YOUR ASS INSIDE!" a women yelled, i knew who it was, Haruka.

i sighed, i hope he didnt notice.

"Thank you for the dance" i said, i then curtsied, he bowed. I walked away.

When i arrived at my palace i was happy to hear the silence that echoed of the dark purple marble walls. I walked to my private chambers and took off my purple dress. I love the colour purple, it suited my purple eyes and hair, which as times looked purple when the sun or moonlight caught it.

**_PRESENT_**

I should have known that he was trouble. He asked me to dance, ME! no one asked me to dance not even once in my whole 17 years of life. Everyone was afraid of me apart Princess of Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, they are and always have been my friends. If i had told them about him, they would have told me to never see him again, i should have listened.

_**6 DAYS AGO**_

Today is the Day that the Prince of Earth comes to stay. His Father, the king of Earth, and my Father, the King of Saturn, have business to discuss. Instead of my father going to Earth as he usually does, leaving me behind, he decided, without even asking me first, to invite King Damien and his son to stay at out palace. Disrupting my peace and quite. I got up, got dressed in a slim dark purple and black gown, and went down for breakfast. I had breakfast with our gardener Greg, which is what i normally did. He is one of my favourite people, he never treats me any different just because im known as the Princess of Destruction, or because im a Princess at all. He treats me like a normal person, and i treat him the same in return.

It is almost eleven and they are supposed to arrive at noon. I walked around the palace, not walking to anywhere in particular. I did not like exercise, i never ran anywhere, but walking cleared my head.

"Hotaru!" a Young girl said, i knew who she was immediately.

"Yes Mary" i said, no one at the palace ever called me Princess, i liked it that way.

"They have arrived" she panted

"thank you" i giggled, her cheeks were bright red from running, another reason to hate excercize, i liked my pale complexion.

"I will be right with you" she said in between deep breathes. Our castle was very large, she could have been running for almost an hour before she found me, but her cheeks were not red enough for her to had be running for that long.

"Are they are the front entrance?" i asked, Mary nodded, "then have a rest, there is enough help around the palace this afternoon"

"thank you Hotaru" Mary hugged me. I knew roughly how long it would take me to reach the main entrance to the palace, so i did not bother walking there. Instead i walked to the dinning room, my father always said that you should eat after every a long journey.

They were sitting at the long dinning room table, it could sit at least 30 people. They sat at the end most convenient end for the chefs to serve the food. Good old Dad. I walked straight into the kitchen ignoring father's hints to join them. I helped bring out some plates, then i took my seat. I had to use all of my self control to keep my jaw from dropping. I managed to do so.

This has to be a mistake. He can not be the prince of Earth, especially not after all the rumours their are about him, until he started dating Serena. My fathers voice stopped my trian of thought

"Horaru, this is Prince Darien" he said gesturing to the man i was looking at "at his is his father King Damien"

"Very nice to meet you both" i said, i glanced at King Damien, anyone could tell they were related, unlike my father and i. They talked among themselves, i took everyone opportunity i could to leave and help in the kitchen.

I came back out of the kitchen after helping with washing up, i expected an empty room. But he was still sitting at the table. "Good Afternoon Princess Hotaru" he said casually,

"Hi" i mumbled, i should not be shy, he was in my house, my own sanctuaty. That is what botherd me. He was in my house, and he did not seem to mind.

"You father said that you would give me a tour of your palace grounds" Prince Darien said

"would you like the tour now?" i asked quietly, he nodded.

"You did not tell me you were Prince of Earth" i said, we had only just left the dinning hall and were heading towards the library.

"you never told me you were the Princess of Saturn" he replied

"it never came up" i said.

"HOTARU!!" i girl screamed, it was Mary again.

"Hi Mary" i said

"Greg wants to met you in the garden" Mary puffed, she had obviously been running around to find me. Mary looked up and her jaw dropped. Mary nudged my ribs

"oh sorry, Mary this is Prince Darien, of Earth" i introduced "Prince Darien this is Mary..shes my..well..my.."

"Im the person who has to constantly has to Find Hotaru" Mary said, they shook hands, then Mary left, once again, running.

"Who is Greg?" he asked

"he is my friend" i explained "but hes also our gardener"

"well then i think we should visit the Gardens next"

"fine, but do not judge, the plants here on Saturn are not like the ones on Earth, or any other planet" i smiled, he was in for a shock.

The palace gardens were mine. They represented me even more then my palace did.

"Its beautiful" he said

"thank you Prince Darien"

"you can call me Darien"

"then you can call me Hotaru, everyone else does anyway" i said. No one had ever called my gardens beautiful, to most they looked dead or poison. Most of the plants appeared to glow, the flowers were only shades of purple, black or silver. It started to rain, my day is turning around.

"Do you want to go inside?" i asked

"no" Darien replied "i like the rain". We are standing outside, i am dripping wet, but i love it, Darien doesn't seem to mind. I show him around the entire garden then we go inside.

"It is very quite" Darien said

"yes"

"ok then" he said "you realise were leaving a trail of water"

"i know that, Mary wont mind" i said

"she wont mind cleaning it up?" Darien asked

"she wont clean it up, Marys very good at slidding, the water will help her get to her locations quicker, in a way were helping"

"you stand in the rain alot dont you?"

"yes" I replied. Their was a thud. i giggled, some one had fallen over, i knew it was my father, he was the only one who did not know about my trails, or it could be King Damien, that would be bad.

"HOTARU!" a man yelled, at least it was my father who fell over, not King Damien.

I continue to laugh, i walked through the closest door, wich just happened to lead through the library. I didnt drag Darien with me, he could take care of himself. I heard my father mumble, he asked Darien where i was, Darien did not lie, i didnt want him to. Darien stayed in the hallway while King Damien and my father enterd the library. I crept out through my secrete exit. There was a door hole in the wall that one of the many bookcases covered, i could manage to slide between the bookcase and the wall then climb through the hole which lead into my bedroom. I walked into the hallways laughing.

_**PRESENT**_

I might have realised then. But i was to busy to notice. He looked at my strangely, he was differnt to what i had expected the Prince of Earth to be like. I ran out into the hallway laughing, he started to laugh to, even now i dont know why. I finished the tour around my castle, he did not speak much, i did not want to talk. I wanted him to leave, i wanted to be left alone with my thoughts and confusion. I should have kicked him out.

_**4 DAYS AGO**_

The past few days have been interesting to say the least. He is quite and thoughtful. Im starting to like him, this is not normal. He confuses me. Around Serena he seems brave and strong, the quite type. I wish he was, at least then my palace would be quite, like it used to be. But no, in the past few days he has been the oppisite, still strong and brave. But not the silent type, he laughs and makes jokes, hes fun to be around. Im starting to scare myself, i miss him when hes not around, that's what scares me. He is going to marry the Moon Princess, and im starting to like him. I will just end up getting my heart broken, but no one will ever find out that i liked him in the first place, and he will never know. I am avoiding him.

"Hotaru?" he asked, damn it, he found me.

"Yes Darien" i replied

"are you avoiding me?" Darien asked

"no" i said, i started walking away but he caught my wrist, i turned back around to look at him, he seems worried.

"Whats wrong?" i asked

"i was about to ask you the same question" he said

"A question requires an answer" i said, he smiled.

"Nothing is wrong"

"then why did you stop me?" i asked

"i dont exactly know" he said. Now i really am confused, if he doesnt know why he stopped me, could he like me?? no, impossible.

"Your differnt to anyone i have ever met before" he stated

"its that a good thing?" i asked quietly

"im not sure" he said

"thanks" i said sarcastically, he smiled again. I freed my wrist from his grasp, he watched me walk away, now im really confused.

_**PRESENT**_

So much has happened since then. I wanted him to leave, but apart of me didnt. Damn him, and his good looks. Prince Darien was known for his looks and charms, but i did not realise how good looking he was. If i had knocked i would have had only his face to put to his name. But no, i had to see him only wearing a towel. Even now i still cant get that image out of my head. There are only two word to describe him. GREEK GOD.

_**2 DAYS AGO**_

The castle had almost returned to normal. My father, Prince Darien and King Damien had been working for days, i have not seen Darien in a while. Which is good. But now Mary said i have to go tell him dinner is ready. Maybe she knows i like him? i would not be surprised. Dancing with him at the ball felt so right. It scared me, i do not think we fitted together as well as he and Serena did, but me and Serena are around the same size, im just, more petite.

I knocked quietly. There was no answer, so i slowly opened the door. I could not see him.

"Darien, dinner is served" i said, still nothing. I walked into the guest room. "Darien" i called again

I walked onto the balcony, it over looked the gardens. Standing here i wish i could see the earth. I heard the shower stop. I just realised where he was. Why didnt i hear the water running before? just my luck. I moved quitly across the room towards the door

"Hotaru?" he said, damn it.

"yes?" i turned around. i blushed, i can help it. He was..well..a Greek God. But i wished he was wearing more then a towel.

"dinners ready" i said, then i ran out of the room. I did not join them for dinner, i was to embarrassed. I walked to my room, i have already run enough today, i am laying fast first on my bed with my head buried in my pillow. I should have knocked louder, or just let him starve.

**_PRESENT_**

Why didnt i run across the room? i was in a hurry and yet i still walked. I hope he didnt see me blush.

_**YESTERDAY (ONE DAY AGO)**_

They left an hour ago. I did not say goodbye, i have not seen him since yesterday, when he was wearing only a towel. I told Mary that i was sick, and to send my best wishes for their journey home. I dont think im sulking, i have not seen Greg in a while. I walk through the hallways, i do not speak to anyone, there is no one to talk to. I miss his footsteps beside mine, my footsteps make no sound as i walk, i liked the fact that his did.

"HOTARU!" Mary screams, she always did know how to ruin my silence

"yes Mary" i said, she hands me a note

"who is it from?" i asked

"i have not opend it" Mary said, i look at her, "really i haven't" she said.

I walk back to my room and open the note. It is from Darien. I read the note out loud, as not to make any mistakes.

"Dear Hotaru,

I know this may sound strange, but you are unlike anyone i have ever met, and i have decided in a good way, and extremly good way

You are somthing else. If You are the rain then Serenity is the Rainbow that proceeds it. I have always liked the rain, from the time i first laid eyes on it, and i always will.

I will see you again, i will make sure.

best wishes

Darien"

"Damn it" i sighed. Now i am even more confused then i thought possible.

**_PRESENT_**

So that is the whole story, he has not contacted me again, im glad. I am in a miserable mood, Mary found the note, i told her ever thing. She said i was falling in love with him, i told her she was wrong. The more i think about the more i know she is right. I have fallen in love with him, but he loves Serena. He will never love me, i know this, i accept it. But his note still confuses me. I have thought about it all night. It was a mistake dancing with him, it was a big mistake, but i dont think i would take it back. If he asked me to dance, i could never say no. My mother was right, i had found my prince, but he has already found his princess.

"Hotaru" Mary said

"yes Mary" i said, i am sitting in the living room eating ice-cream, thinking about everything that had happend. I never want to see him again. I dont think i could handle it, the next ball with be in honour of their engagement, everyone knows this, i am in denial i have decided.

"you need to get over him"

"i know" i sighed "but how, you have seen him, hes.."

"drop dead gorgeous" Mary finished

"exactly"

"He is in love with Princess Serenity" Mary said

"but how do you know? how do you know that they are not together because it is what is best for the alliance?"

"we dont know that they are not"

"you win" i said.

"Some one is here for you Hotaru" a voice said

"thank you Ben". I walk to the main entrance, I check my appearance before stepping outside.

"Hello"

"Darien what are you doing here?" i asked

"did you get my note?"

"yes, and i have to say i am deeply confused" i said, he a smiles, im guessing thats what he intended.

"Why are you smiling"

"your just.." he started to say

"why are you here?" i demanded

"i wanted to see you again"

"but i do not want to see you" i said, he looks hurt by my words "not like that its just.."

"i dont love her" Darien said

"who? what? why?" i asked

"being together is what is best for the alliance"

"i know" i muttered.

"would you like to dance?" he asked

"but their is not music"

"is that a problem?"

"of course not" i laugh. We dance, closely and slowly, like our dance in the gardens the night of the ball. My hand rests on his shoulder, and the other in his hand. His arm is around my waist, this just feels right.

"Hotaru" Darien said

"yes" i said, i lift my head off his chest

"I know this sounds strange but this feels.."

"right" i finish.

THE END

**_A/N:_ please review...!...!...!**


End file.
